


Never seen anything quite like you tonight.

by Handsofred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Human Derek Hale, Inspired by Music, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Musical Derek, Singer Derek, Song: Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You" (The Script), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsofred/pseuds/Handsofred
Summary: ‘’Okay. But I’m sure it will be good, you’re creative and always have been.’’ Stiles replied with a hum as she leaned forward to put her mug down and sit back against her husband’s chest again.Stiles watched as Derek clicked on a few icons before a video was pulled up and filled the screen.The first cords were already filling her with a warmth and something else she couldn’t explain before Derek’s voice coming through had her curling her arm over his around her waist
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Never seen anything quite like you tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my bookmarks of song lyrics that have created ideas for fics on my computer and I came across this Script Song 'Never Seen anything quite like you'. And I had it bookmarked under Erica's song...which, I honestly can't remember why now. But as I listened to the song, this whole fic flashed across my eyes and it felt so right to write.
> 
> I had the whole images flashing by as I have described it in the fic. It reminds me of another song that does the same sort of thing.  
> I ask you, try and listen to the song first or as you read the fic, I'm sure it would really help you to envision the same thing that I did.

* * *

**_‘In your eyes oh in your eyes,  
In our hears year in our heats.  
Sometimes words just ain’t enough,  
For this love that’s more than love.’_ **

Stiles leaned herself up against the studio doorway, her fingers covered in long sleeves and wrapped around a hot mug. She didn’t want to take another step in, didn’t want to disturb the sound of Derek’s voice as it filled the room. She knew that he had been writing new material since their wedding, but this was the first time she was hearing something so fresh and so loving in a short while.

It made her warm from her heart to her toes.

Watching as he moved around the large desk, pressing different keys on the laptop that sat on top, his other arm curled over the top of an old guitar, it had belonged to his grandfather, Stiles couldn’t help but fall in love all over again with the man who had stolen her heart with the very first smile he ever sent in her direction. Seeing him place the guitar down and stretch, Stiles finally pushed away from the doorframe and padded over on bare feet. Her soft steps causing him to turn and smile towards her, something she easily returned as she reached his chair and leaned down to press a kiss to Derek’s lips.

‘’You’re working hard.’’ She murmured softly as large hands slid around her waist and pulled her down on to a lap. ‘’I woke up alone in our bed, your side cold.’’

‘’I’m sorry. I wanted to get a project finished up.’’ Derek told her softly, his eyes warm as they traced over her face fondly. ‘’I wanted to create something special for a new song that I wrote but it took a little longer than I had hoped for. Not that I’m complaining, it has actually turned out better than I expected since I had extra footage for the video that I wouldn’t have had beforehand.’’ He chuckled lightly before half turning to slide the chair closer to the desk again. ‘’Tell me what you think of it. You have the final say on whether it gets released to the public.’’ Derek told her that had Stiles raising a brow slightly, both confused and curious as she nodded.

‘’Okay. But I’m sure it will be good, you’re creative and always have been.’’ Stiles replied with a hum as she leaned forward to put her mug down and sit back against her husband’s chest again.

Stiles watched as Derek clicked on a few icons before a video was pulled up and filled the screen.

The first cords were already filling her with a warmth and something else she couldn’t explain before Derek’s voice coming through had her curling her arm over his around her waist. On the screen, Derek sat in the centre of a room, the guitar under his arms and only a spotlight trained on him, the image a soft black and white as his voice echoed with the music.

It was beautiful as she watched and listened, Derek’s voice mixing well with the instruments that was layered to create the track. But it was as the chorus came that stole her breath away as the image of Derek disappeared and was replaced with an old video of her curled on a couch, jeans and Derek’s jersey on, her hair a mess and face void of any make up, but her smile in the video was large as Derek appeared and pulled her close before their friends were jumping in.

Before she could catch her breath again, the video faded out and another replaced it, this time of their high school prom. She had never seen Derek’s initial reaction to seeing her, her eyes had been on the stairs beneath her feet, too scared to look away in case she fell. But seeing his reaction on the screen was nothing but awe on his face as he stood at the bottom of the stairs with her father. If she remembered rightly, Melissa had taken the video while her mother had snapped photographs of her coming down the stairs in her prom dress, one that had made her feel nervous and exposed until she finally reached the bottom and looked up at Derek with a loving smile, the awe had turned to something soft on his face as they both came together and the video faded away again and returned back to Derek sitting on the stool again, a smile on his face as he sung.

With her heart beating against her chest, Stiles continued to watch as the song progressed through the next verse and into another repeat of the chorus, this time the video changed to one of their wedding day.  
Of her and Derek in each other’s arms as they danced to their first song. She could still remember the feeling she held in that moment, of looking into Derek’s eyes and knowing that she was married to her soul mate and best friend. Everyone else in the room had faded away for her, it was just her and Derek on their own as they swayed to the song, they had taken months to find.

Everything had been done in black and white, there wasn’t a single piece of colour on any of the footage for the music video as it came to a end, the songs final words ending on the footage of Stiles and Derek’s foreheads coming to rest together and the clear words that Derek had whispered to her and Stiles’ responding smile.

‘ _I’ve never seen anything quite like you tonight.’_

Sitting there as the video ended, Stiles breathed out before she turned and straddled Derek’s lap, her eyes locking on to his as she brought her hands up and cupped his face. ‘’Derek.’’ Stiles breathed out softly. ‘’That…why didn’t you tell me you were doing that?’’ She asked him.

‘’I wanted it to be a surprise for you, I wrote the song for you, about you. I had all the lyrics ready and a tune. But I didn’t know what to do for the video until we stumbled over those old videos from high school and it came to me. So I asked everyone for any videos and pictures that they might have had before the wedding and then my dad sent me that video from our first dance a couple of days ago and I knew that I had to add it in.’’ Derek told her quietly. ‘’I wanted to sing it to you on our wedding night, but when I figured out what I wanted to do, I knew it had to be a surprise and I want to show the world how much I love you.’’

Leaning in, Stiles pressed her lips against Derek’s and kissed him slowly, her thumbs brushing softly over his cheeks before they slid down to rest against his jaw at the same time her forehead touched his. ‘’It’s beautiful.’’ She whispered to him with a smile. ‘’Everything about it is beautiful, the video…the song…Derek…you, you’re amazing.’’ She laughed softly.

‘’I should be the one saying that to you Mrs. Hale.’’ Derek grinned as he swung the chair around and moved his arms underneath her, picking her up and carrying her towards the door. ‘’You’ve completed my life in more ways than one and I’m going to spend my every waken moment showing you, just how much I love you.’’

‘’Is that so?’’ Stiles asked teasingly as she curled her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. ‘’And how are you going to start?’’ She asked with a hum.

‘’Well, first of all, I’m going to take you back to bed and show you my love, and then I am going to cook you a romantic dinner tonight before taking you back to bed again.’’ He told her with a playful smirk, the looking making her laugh brightly as she ran her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck.

Yeah.

This is what she called love.

**Author's Note:**

> The Script - Never seen anything quite like you.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDxdkSkkM0Q
> 
> (pretty much like this)  
> Shane Filan - Beautiful in white.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06-XXOTP3Gc


End file.
